1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to the area of wine display. Particularly, the present invention is related to bottle designs of highlighting a sign in a transparent container. More specifically, the present invention is related to designs of highlighting a brand in a wine bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wine bottle is a bottle used for holding wine, generally made of glass. Some wines are fermented in the bottle, others are bottled only after fermentation. They come in a large variety of sizes. The standard bottle contains 750 mL, although this is a relatively recent development. Wine bottles are usually sealed with cork, but screw-top caps are becoming popular, and there are several other methods used to seal a bottle.
After a wine bottle is done, a label designed in various fashions, is put on the bottle. The label is often the only resource a buyer has for evaluating the wine before purchasing it. Certain information is always included in the wine label, such as the country of origin, quality, type of wine, alcoholic degree, producer, bottler, or importer. Some wineries place great importance on the label design while others do not. There are wineries that have not changed their label's design for many years, while others hire designers every year to change it. The elegance of a label does not determine the quality of wine in the bottle but may attract the attention of a consumer, possibly creating a purchase desire towards the wine.
No matter how the label is designed, the variations are being repeated or limited. An elegant design of a label together with a bottle may lose its elegance among many bottles of wine in a display rack.
There is a need for other types of bottle designs that go beyond the traditional label designs and attract the attention of consumers while being displayed.